


Have Faith

by VMarsLover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All Human, Brooklyn, Complete, Dark Feelings, F/M, Fray - Freeform, Human, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mature Theme, New Year City, OOC, One Shot, Out of Character, POV Clary Fray, Pizza, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments, Suicide, The Mortal Instru - Freeform, Vmarslover, clace, clary - Freeform, clary fray - Freeform, faith - Freeform, have faith, jace - Freeform, the mortal instruments - Freeform, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsLover/pseuds/VMarsLover
Summary: Clary Fray is tired of life, and finds herself standing on a bridge ready to jump on New Years Eve. This story is a story of hope. Rated M only because of suicide. ALL HUMAN ONE SHOT. OOC.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Jace Wayland





	Have Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello everyone, so here is another one shot. This story is something I wrote a couple years ago in a really bad place. Today I decided to rewrite it with a better ending. Topics of suicide. you have been warned. Please Read and Review.

* * *

Have Faith(1.2K)

The cold New York city chill attempts to blow me down before I am ready. It is currently New Years Eve, and it is around 10:30 pm. No one is around since everyone in times square. I have no one to celebrate welcoming in the new year. So here I stand, on the edge of the bridge ready to jump, wanting to end my pain. My tears have stopped, and I stand here, admiring my last view. No one will miss me; they have each other. Meanwhile, I have no parents, friends, and family: nothing. So, what is the point in battling these demons?

The wind chill blows against me, and I can feel my lungs freezing up from the cold air—my hands clutch on the bar behind me, the only thing keeping me from falling. I want to enjoy these minutes before I go into the freezing water.

As I stand there in my thoughts, a voice pulls me out, and I almost slip. I panic, and my hands start moving to catch my balance, but I cannot. Instead, a hand grabs me. They're warm and soft against my cold ones.

I turn towards the voice holding my hands, and they speak, "Hey, what are you doing up here?" while still holding my hand, probably worried I'll jump.

I answer with "Just admiring the view," which is not a complete lie, and his fingers beginning rubbing circles into my palm.

"And what were you planning on doing after that?" he asks. I remain quiet, I do not need to answer him. He already knows what I was going to do.

"Have you really thought this through?" he asks.

I nod.

"What if I tell you I won't let you," He says.

"You don't know me, why would you bother risking your own safety."

"Well, I would miss the chance of getting to know you if I let you jump."

"It doesn't matter. pretend you didn't see me."

"I might be a crappy person, but I am not going to let your demons win. I have been where you are, so has my sister. There is another side of this." He pleads.

I shrug, which he probably can't see. "No one will miss me; I just can't handle this pain anymore. It is so exhausting."

"Share your pain with me. I give a damn, so don't go." I remain quiet, and I am tempted to shake myself free from his hand.

"Please, I am Jace, and you are?"

"I am Clary."

"Lovely meeting you, now come with me, please. We know each other's names."

"That does not mean you care," I say.

"Okay fine," and he lets go of my hand, that I glue back to the rail. Next thing I know, Jace is hopping over the fence and joining me on edge. "So, if I go, you won't care? No feelings at all"?

"Well, I would feel bad because-" and he cuts me off.

"Mine would be an accident and not your fault. You are jumping and leaving me here will leave me with guilt because I will never know your last name, what makes you laugh or what you can accomplish if you battle those demons," he answers.

I remain silent, he is winning. I don't answer, and instead, he hops back to the other side and extends his hand to me.

"Come on, we will fight them together from now on, have a little faith, " and I accept his hand. He quickly helps me over the slippery rail, and I fall into his open arms and begin weeping. He holds me tight and opens his jacket to absorb his body heat because I am shaking, and I can imagine my lips are now blue.

After a while of standing there, he leads me off the bridge and down the road a couple blocks. We reach an apartment building, and he brings me along with him. I carry myself up the stairs, still holding his hand. We reach apartment 3E, and he pulls a key from his pocket, turning it and pushing it open. Once inside, we kick our shoes off, and he leads me towards his couch. I try to pay attention to his layout, but I am having a hard time focusing. He plants me on the sofa and offers to make me coffee or hot chocolate, I ask for coffee. He walks to the kitchen, and I begin to sink into his couch. He returns sometime later and hands me coffee and asks if I need anything inside. I decline and take a sip of the delicious black coffee, dark like my soul.

Upon handing it to me, he stands up, grabs more blankets, and throws around my shoulders and one across my lap. I clutch the coffee cup and just observe him.

"I ordered pizza, plain pepperoni. I hope it is okay," and I nod.

"You can speak, you know, I don't bite unless requested," he says with a slight smile. I return the smile.

"See, I knew you could smile." And he climbs onto the couch beside me. "You are beautiful; you are worth something." He says, and I shift my gaze, my hands.

"I want to know you, and I want to show you the potential you hold."

I remain quiet, but I look up and meet his gaze. He offers me a soft smile and lifts his hand and wipes away my silent tears.

* * *

We remain like this until the pizza arrives, just embracing the other's presence. Jace gets up, pays the boy and brings it over to me, and places the pizza on the glass coffee table and walks back into the kitchen.

I look towards the direction he left in, and I await his return.

He eventually appears and walks toward me with paper plates and napkins.

We sit there eating pizza, watching the ball drop. We count down together, and I feel something inside of me. I haven't felt in a while. Joy.

Suddenly I react impulsively; as soon as the ball drops, I lean towards Jace and kiss him. To my surprise, he doesn't return the kiss and instead places his hands on my arm, pushing me slightly back.

"Clary, you are a beautiful girl. You are way too vulnerable right now. One day, but right now, you need to look after you," and I didn't feel disappointment, I felt relief. Someone wants me for me, not my body.

* * *

Jace was right; I needed to look after myself. So, I did. The following morning Jace gave me an ultimatum; either I check myself into a treatment center, or I live in his apartment and attend therapy. I choose to live with him. The best choice I had ever made.

On January 1st, Jace and I walked to my apartment, gathered my stuff, and quickly moved everything into Jace's.

The years following, we became super close. I searched the loss of my parents due to a drunk driver, a brother who disappeared, an ex-best friend who turned against me, and an ex-boyfriend who had trouble accepting 'no as no.'

It took me years to battle the ends of my depression, and some days are still bad, but now I have the tools to handle the illness.

After a year of progress, Jace and I kiss again; this time, there were sparks. He kissed me back. We fell in love and later got married. I thought my life was over that New Year's Eve, but it honestly had not yet begun.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I hope you enjoy. This story is a story of hope, and I hope it gives you the hope you need to carry on. Anything is possible, so fight.  
> Check out my other stories, and give them a review.  
> Have a great day!


End file.
